


Wedding bells

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: It's the evening of Miles' and Scar's wedding and after having a few to many drinks, Miles's tries to hit on his husband to little success.





	Wedding bells

I set down my water glass as miles bumped against my side, putting an arm around Miles to steady the drunk man. I looked to the ceiling for Ishvala’s help.

“Ooh, look at these muscles, so strong, and tattoos. I love me a strong inked man. They mean anything sweet heart?” Miles cooed, his fingers on my arm, tracing the lines he found there, but getting distracted every few seconds.

“They are alchemy. Perhaps you could sit down and drink this?” I said, trying to coax a fresh glass of water into his hands.

“Alchemy? You have to be pretty smart for that. I love smart people.” Miles saw his opportunity to make my lap into his chair, not that I minded much. It would be easier to keep him from falling this way. “Are you trying to loosen me up honey? Because I'm plenty willing already.” Miles’ breath was heavy with the smell of alcohol, and it was an effort to not cough as he leaned closer.

I wasn't sure about the thought that the use of alchemy made me smart, but I certainly felt smarter than Miles at the moment. The other man had shot passed his tolerance level by a far margin.

“No, I'm worried you're dehydrated, and are going to be ill if you don't drink the water. Now please hold still.” Miles was wobbling concerningly, and I didn't want him to lose his balance. It was slightly amusing to see the man so drunk that he had no cares in the world, and it would be funnier if I wasn't worried about him hurting himself.

“I’m fine. I can drink all night. Things are just getting started. Now pretty baby, tell me your name again, I want to know what to scream when we get to the fun part of the night.” Miles waved the glass away, and leaned forward. I tilted my head so his lips found my cheek instead of my mouth. I normally didn't mind the taste of alcohol on his lips, but this was a bit much. That aside, Miles was far too intoxicated for me to want much of anything from him, other than for him to go to sleep and let the numerous drinks work their way out of his system.

“I don't have a name, you can call me what you like. I’ve said it before, and I will not change my answer.” I huffed putting my other arm around Miles to steady him on my lap, having to set the glass down least I spill it.

The issue of my name was something that Miles did not like, and I'm sure it gave him plenty of trouble, but I did not feel that I had earned any right to reclaim the name gifted to me. Miles protests at how I had changed and that was part of it too, I was no longer the man that that name belonged to, and so it was not right to use the name.

“Oh? Are you playing coy with me now dear? A single handsome man like you should be used to attention.” Miles purred, his hands coming around my neck to play with the hairs at the nape of my neck.

“I’m not single.” I said, puzzled, becoming all the more worried about his state of intoxication. I had to quickly grab Miles as he jerked away. My hands the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground.

“The hell you mean you're not single? Damn cheating bastard! Let me go you liar!” Miles yelled. A few of the people around us turned to watch the spectacle Miles was making of himself. The observers only giggled, and none of them were brave enough to comment as I glared at them all.

“I’m not a liar, and I’m not unfaithful. I am your husband, this is our wedding night. Now stop struggling before you fall.” I huffed. Again, asking Ishvala for strength. Miles stilled, suspiciously putting his hands in front of his face to examine them.

“If were married, then where's my ring.” Miles pouted, challengingly. The look was so cute on his face that I couldn't help laughing. I pulled him closer, even as he struggled, a warm bubble of love at his actions.

“Ishvalan's don't exchange rings, my love.” I tapped the leather bracer on his left arm, a matching one on my right. The pieces designed with delicate details, that I had painstakingly made myself. Miles had been disappointed that he didn't have the skills to make mine, but I had reassured him that helping him with it brought me joy. Now Miles admired the leather anew, fingering the lines and grooves.

“If it's our wedding, does that mean I get wedding sex?” Miles smiled sexily, or what I imagined he thought was sexy at the moment. His eyes too unfocused to bring the proper heat, and lips only slightly quirking up.

“You know, I think you’ve had enough of partying for one night. It’s time for bed.” I helped Miles off my lap so I could stand, and then put him over my shoulder with little trouble. I found Olivier in the crowd of people here to help us celebrate our union. Meeting her eyes, we had a silent exchange across the room. That she would be sure to shoo everyone out and clean up when it was time for the celebration to come to an end. I was sure that she would do it more as a gift to Miles than any care about what I thought. It was partially her fault that my new husband was beyond his senses anyways, as she had been the one to challenge him to a drinking game. The blond woman was irritatingly sober no matter the amount of champagne she drank.

Miles was peacefully asleep by the time I made it to our rented room barely able to rouse him enough to get him to drink some water. The room was an expensive honeymoon suite that would see no other use then for sleep during our stay, as I imagined that even when he woke tomorrow Miles would be in no mood to do anything other than hide under the blankets. But that was alright. I had the rest of my life to be with Miles and prove time and time again how much I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter then I would have liked it to be, but I have an early shift and can't stay up to work on it. So, leave comments if you want to.


End file.
